this heart, it beats, beats for only you
by accidental murder
Summary: Through an unfortunate series of events, Elena and Damon find themselves in a sticky situation.
1. The Bump

**Summary: Through an unfortunate series of events, Elena and Damon find themselves in a sticky situation. **

**Hey guys. I dont actually know what compelled me to start writing this strange story, but i found it in one of my writing books from a few weeks ago. I plan to make this a full blown story, instead of just a couple chapters. Please read and review; i'd definitely appreciate it. **

**I do not own anything vampire diaries related!**

* * *

"Damon!" A husky, pained voice yelled from the bedroom. "Damon, I can feet it!" She yelled again. This time, she heard quick feet running on the hard wood floors of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Damon was sneaking through the doorway of his bedroom, one eyebrow raised as he looked suspiciously at his girlfriend.

"Come here." She said, patting the bad. Damon immediately entered the room and sat next to her on the bed. She took his hand and placed it on the bump on her stomach, right where she had felt the last kick. His cold, pale hand grazed the skin of her exposed stomach. His eyebrows knitted curiously as he waited for something. A kick. There was a swift, hard kick right where Damon's hand was placed. Elena smiled at his strange sort of jumpy, reaction. Damon had removed his hand from her swollen belly and held it as if the kick had actually hurt him.

His intense blue eyes shifted up to her glassy brown ones, and her smile why still plastered on her face. Then, without warning, Damon jumped on top of the brunette, careful not hit her stomach, and placed kisses all over her face. Her cheek, her eyelids, her nose, her forehead, her ears, her chin, then finally the corner of her mouth, and her entire mouth. "I love you," He stopped to place kisses to her perfectly rosy lips between words. "so much." He kissed down to her neck and around her collarbone. "that it hurts." He finished, still plastering kisses all over her. She smiled against his lips. He was perfect. They were perfect together. But their whole relationship hadn't exactly turned out that way.

* * *

"_Elena!" Elena Gilbert walked incredibly quickly through the Mystic Grill. Avoiding a Salvatore, Damon to be specific, was never easy. He kept up his steady walk behind her, his long strides leaving him close behind. He was basically chasing her around town like a lost puppy. _

"_Go away, Damon!" Elena practically yelled. She was walking entirely to fast that she bumped into Matt Donovan, taking him by surprise. "Sorry, Matt." She said, patting him on the shoulder and continuing her avoidance of Damon. Elena kept walking, ignoring the huffing vampire behind her. There was no point in drawing even more attention to them, since Elena was making quite the scene, so Damon didn't bother using his vampy speed to get in front of her. _

"_Elena, don't be a baby." That's when Elena stopped and turned to look at him. One eye brow was raised and her lips were pursed. _

"_I'm being a baby?" She demanded staring at Damon's slightly terrified looking face. He could hold his own against this teenage girl, but he didn't like it when they fought. "You're not the one with a baby inside you." She yelled. Half the bar turned to look at her. She looked around self-consciously and then back to Damon. _

"_No, that would just be weird." Damon stated. _

"_Ugh." She turned around and continued walking for the exit of the Grill. "You're ridiculous, Damon Salvatore. Ridiculous." She muttered, walking down the sidewalk towards her home. She had brought her car, but she decided walking would help get all her frustrations out. A steady pace of Damon's footsteps fell into synch with hers. "Can you be serious for like, a minute?" She asked rhetorically, but when she realized Damon would most likely spout out a reply, she held her index finger up so he could see it. "No, don't answer that." She said, listening to the click of her heeled boots on the pavement. _

"_Hey Elena. Look I'm sorry." He said, not speeding up at all, he was about five feet away from her still, he'd rather give her that space then get the inevitable slap across the face this soon into the relationship._

_This would probably be the first time she cried since she'd gone to the doctor to confirm the positive pregnancy test she'd tried at the drug store. "You said you couldn't pro-create." She continued her pace through her tears._

"_I'm dead. I can't." Damon said, sensing her sadness._

"_It's your damn baby, Damon. I haven't had sex with anyone except you for the past four months. And before that!" She practically screamed. Tears fell down her cheek, and she could taste the moisture on her lips. _

"_Hey." He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her turn to him. "I never said that you did. I've never seen or heard about vampire pregnancies in my many decades on this earth. Hell, I've never knocked someone up before." He said, placing his hands on her cheeks. "But I'm not going anywhere." _

_Elena let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. She collapsed against his chest her head hitting him hard, but her arms staying straight beside her. He wrapped his arms around her weak form. "I'm scared." She whispered sadly, her tears falling even harder. _

"_I know." Damon said. "I'm here." He brushed a hand through her messy brown hair. _

* * *

The first time they'd had sex was a complete fluke. Her and Stefan had been on the outs for a while now. There was a night that Elena was so vulnerable, she practically threw herself at Damon, but he wouldn't ever take her like that. Out of her misery. But maybe misery loves company. A few nights later, when Elena had been able to cope better, she found herself lying flat on her bed, Damon lying beside her. They stayed like that for hours, just lying there, occasionally talking. Damon had finally propped himself up on one of his elbows facing her. She looked up at him with curiosity. Damon had rolled on top of her, placing his forearms on either side of her head. He bent down slowly for their first kiss.

Elena had responded immediately, but slowly, passionately. Damon made his way down her neck, his lips leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone and neck. Eventually, clothes had been raked off, and they ended up ling in a heap of sweaty sheets, Elena lying her head on Damon's chest. This continued on for the next few weeks, then months. Every night, she'd find him in her bed. Sometimes, they wouldn't even do anything. Just cuddle until she fell asleep. Sometimes he'd be there in the morning, sometimes he wouldn't.

But there was one thing Elena had always counted on, and will still through their crazy pregnancy. Damon Salvatore would always be there. Because he was stubborn, and he loved her.


	2. Halloween

**Hello, sorry for the really late update. I'm kinda bummed this only got one review. i'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. This story is basically centered around flashbacks, there might be one in each chapter until i can really get more into pregnancy, but i think it's still good to know all about how their relationship slowly formed. Sadly, the next chapter with probably center around the Stefan Elena relationship, but do not fear, it's only going to show how the relationship ended, and how Damon got more on her good side. So, we met Stefan this chapter, briefly. His character will develop more the next chapter, but for now i wanted to focus on the whole Vicki Donovan deal and how Elena felt about Damon. I know, I know, not much baby stuff, but i promise next chapter will be ultra sounds and Stelena breakups. Hope you liked this chapter. **

It started with a slap. Their whole relationship started with a hard, casual slap across the face.

Halloween night, Mystic High hosted a sweet little Halloween party for the kids of the town. There was fun houses and haunted mansions and party games. Costumes and candy and music. And there was Vicki Donovan, the poor unfortunate druggie girl who found herself in a strange and sticky situation. You see, Vicki and Jeremy Gilbert were sort of dating back then, and Vicki had just pushed through her death and turning into a vampire. When you're first turned, and aren't completely in control, you go through this bloodlust period. All you can smell is blood, and when you look at people, you hear their blood pumping through their veins.

* * *

_Elena looked over at where her brother used to be standing beside her. It wasn't unlike Jeremy to run off as soon as they got somewhere. He was kind of embarrassed to have a downer sister. But he was always such a pest, and Elena knew dating Vicki Donovan only made Jeremy worse. She was a bad influence on her brother, and as much as Elena would love to protest, she couldn't. She saw the way he was when they were dating, and she saw how much he liked her, and she couldn't break something up like that. _

_She wasn't surprised when Vicki entered the school grounds with someone else beside her. Damon, Stefan Salvatore' s older brother. She'd met him on many occasions, and she did not like him. He was a jerk, and he'd strung Caroline along like she was attached to a string. Then, she learned about Stefan. The secret, why the Salvatore boys were such strange and uncontrollable men. She didn't understand how Damon could be so arrogant after everything he'd caused. Caroline was weird and brainwashed and had bite marks all over her body. She knew of the Vicki situation, as Stefan had invited her over to explain everything. She was furious at Damon, he hated him, she really did. She had no hate greater than Damon-hate inside her now. _

_She looked over at the two of them curiously, watching as they strode past her. Vicki didn't look aware of the surrounding people, but Damon was, and he turned and looked at her with those clear blue eyes, and at that moment, she'd wanted to punch him. They held arrogance, she could see right through him, she could read his emotions like an open book. He held no remorse for all the pain and death he'd caused their quaint little town. Although Damon hesitated slightly when their eyes locked, he kept walking, staying close to Vicki. _

_Why the new vampire was even here was mind boggling. She didn't want that filthy girl near anyone she could hurt, especially her brother. Elena drew in a large breath then exhaled and walked in the direction she'd suspected Jeremy had disappeared off to. The parking lot looked so much bigger with all the tents and the people, it didn't quite look like Mystic high yet. _

"_Elena!" A voice called. Elena spun to see Bonnie, waving her over. Elena sighed and walked up to her best friend. _

"_Hey. Who's got you stuck at the drink table?" Elena laughed lightly. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She wore a witch hat and black clothing, a light layer of fake blond hair gliding over on top of her hair. _

"_Caroline. She was going crazy setting up all of this and she asked me if I could help her out. I didn't know helping out would lead to this." She motioned at the punch bowl and mass amount of candy in the bowl on either side of it. The punch was red, a dark, yet shimmery red, the color of blood. "Hey could you take over for a bit?" Bonnie asked hopefully, eyebrows raising lightly. _

"_Uh, as much as I'd love to," Elena said sarcastically," I have to deal with Jeremy." Bonnie nodded sadly and watched as Elena patted her on the shoulder and said goodbye. _

_Elena headed through the mazes and passed through the large amount of people to get to the haunted house. Elena knew better then to be scared of a high school Halloween attraction, but she couldn't help but get jittery as she entered the misty path. _

"_Jeremy?" she called, walking slightly faster, and jumping as someone popped out at her, dressed in a zombie costume. "Jer?" she yelled. _

_She just reached then end of the maze to uncover Jeremy's total absence. A dark figure popped out at the corner of the attraction, saying "Boo." Quietly in her ear, and she shrieked. She looked up at the figure. Of course, it was smug little Damon, laughing hysterically at her. _

"_Oh my God. You're such a child. That's not funny, Damon." She said, swatting his arm and walking past him. He followed, like she knew he would, finally breaking off from his laughing fit, but his signature smirk was still left on his face. _

"_Wow, that totally was. Your face just made everything worth it." He said in his velvety voice. _

"_Ugh." She shook it off, very tempted to hit him again. "Hey, have you seen my brother?" She asked curtly, maintaining her fast pace as she moved through the crowd. Damon was close behind her. _

"_No I have not." Damon said, they looking ahead at her. "Have you seen Vicki?" He asked. Elena immediately stopped walking. _

"_What?" She demanded, face turning from mad, to extremely pissed. "You lost her?" Damon didn't respond he just looked down at her. "Ugh, you're such an idiot!" She yelled, turning on her heel and speeding off towards the school entrance. This time, Damon didn't follow. _

_She opened the door hesitantly, looking around the dark halls. _

"_Jeremy?" She called, walking through the school, looking through every door she passed. She finally reached the last door, which was an opening to another hallway. She yelled her brother's name again, until her heard a growl. Elena frowned, running down the hall checking every door once again. She opened the third door on the left, which said "History Room 103". Behind the door, was Vicki, her mouth attached to Jeremy's neck. _

"_Jeremy!" She yelled, pushing Vicki off of him weakly and moving Jeremy away from her. He grabbed his neck with a clueless look on his face. "Ow." He whispered. "Jeremy run!" She yelled, as soon as Vicki crashed against Elena, small hand wrapping around Elena's neck. Then, the hand was gone, and before her, back faced to her, growling, was Stefan. He resourcefully broke the leg off one of the desks around him, quickly jabbing the make-shift stake into the heart of Vicki Donovan. _

"_Stefan." I sighed, watching as Vicki crumbled to the ground. "I…" Elena stumbled for her words but couldn't find any. _

"_Are you okay?" Stefan asked, concerned, putting his hands on both of her shoulders._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. But, Jeremy…" She looked over at Jeremy who leaned weakly against the door frame._

"_Let me take him home." Stefan suggested, and she nodded, watching as Stefan leaned Jeremy on him, and they limped out of the door. Elena turned to look at Vicki, startled to see Damon looking down at her, frowning._

"_I really hate digging graves." Damon stated, and Elena walked over to him, eyes wide with tears that dripped off her cheek, down her chin, and onto her bloody nurse costume. _

"_You. You did this.' Elena said, biting back the extreme pain she wanted to burden him with. "This is all your fault. Always was, always will be." She said, raising a hand to slap him. He caught her hand. _

"_You confuse me for someone with remorse." He stated. This time, she wound up, slapping him hard, hurting her hand more than she hurt him. He looked at her. Really looked at her, and there was something there. She saw something. That wall he always had up, it shattered the second her hand cracked across his face. His eyes held emotion, held regret. She could see it, but she could also see how he quickly covered it all up with his piercing glare. She didn't say another word before she turned around and left the room, leaving a speechless Damon to ponder his emotions, and to clean up poor Vicki Donovan's dead vampire body. _

* * *

That strange emotion was there again. In his eyes, but he didn't try to hide it like he did the first time. No amount of walls could be put up around him anymore. She'd broken them down, brick by brick. And now, as glided his hand across the bump on her stomach, she saw how much he really loved her. How much that hard slap had knocked him into love.


	3. Stefan

**hello everyone. i promised the chapter and here it is. i think the next chapter may be up by tonight, so keep watching the thread. &&thankyou and please keep reading and reviewing. **

* * *

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon Salvatore looked down at his wife, who was sitting on the kitchen floor, her legs sprawled out beneath her, holding a spoon to the large tub of peanut butter between her legs.

"I'm hungry." She stated, going for another scoop, then, bringing the sticky substance to her mouth and licking the spoon clean. Damon chuckled darkly and sat down in front of her on the floor.

"I can see that." Damon nodded briefly, then quirked an eyebrow. "You could have just asked me to make something for you, I would've." He said, stealing the jar, and spoon from her, taking a chunk of peanut butter as well. He made a face that told her that what she was eating was disgusting. She shrugged and pulled the food back to her body, snatching her spoon from Damon's hand.

"But you're so cute when you're sleeping." She smirked, knowing how much he hated being associated with cute. "You snore really quietly, and you drool," She pushed the tub aside, getting on her hands and knees, and crawling over to him seductively. And it would be more seductive if she wasn't seven months pregnant. "And you do that really sweet thing where you scrunch your eyebrows and groan." She smirked, raising of her eyebrows suggestively, and basically sitting on his lap. The whole while, Damon's face was not readable, not moving, but she knew what he wanted desperately like it was written across his forehead in permanent marker. Her hands laced around his neck, her lips just inches from his.

Even this far along in her pregnancy, Damon thought Elena Gilbert was the sexiest, most devious little creature he'd ever met. She always worked her way through his mind, tearing through his body and to his unbeating heart. The whole thing was basically devoted to Elena longing. Elena poked her neck into the crook of his neck, kissing her way around his exposed skin.

"You, Elena Gilbert," Damon whispered, tilting his head back for further access, as her hands fumbled towards the button of his jeans, "Are not getting in my pants, until that baby is out of your stomach."

Elena groaned and fell sideways off his lap onto her side on the cold tiled floor.

"Ugh, fuck you, and your fucking old school etiquette." Elena groaned again, her body was so still she almost looked lifeless. Damon had resisted Elena many times during their pregnancy because he had more respect for her then that. Once that baby popped out of her, he would ravage her. He loved Elena, and he loved having sex with Elena, but he found it sort of disturbing that there would be a baby in her too. "Nine months without sex is like…too long for us." Elena couldn't think of any comparisons off the top of her head. Damon didn't say a word, only laughed and got off the floor, walking away from his collapsed wife.

"Damon…"

"_Stefan…" Elena practically whined, her eyes filled with tears, her body frail and slipping, sliding down the wall of the Salvatore boarding house._

"_That's the last straw, Elena Gilbert. I've loved you, an undying, true love, and you just about drive a stake through my heart." Stefan was too angry to care that Elena was withering in sadness and regret on the parlor room floor. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Pray tell me, who the hell corrupted you? Who was it? Caroline? Jeremy? Tyler?" Stefan then stopped and looked Elena dead in the eyes. "Was it Damon? I know you guys talk. You're BFFs, right. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon." Stefan started throwing things on the floor, stopping at Damon's liquor table. He grabbed one of the bottles and consumed the amber liquid. "Together forever. Why don't you fucking get married already!" Stefan yelled. Elena continued to whimper. _

"_Stefan…" She whispered. "Please." _

"_Shut the fuck up, I'm getting-" But Stefan was cut off my the door swinging open, and Damon striding through._

"_What the hell." He said, snatching the bottle from Stefan and putting it down on the table. Then, he turned to look at the crumpled form of Elena. "Stefan. What's going on?" But Stefan was gone, and it was only Elena and Damon. She got up from her place on the ground, and ran out the door as quick as she could, leaving Damon confused. _

_The next night, Damon came home to the boarding house which was looking darker than usual. The scent of lavender and bourbon filled the air as soon as he stepped into his home. He put his car keys down and traced the scent to the parlor. _

"_Stefan's gone." Elena said. She sat on the couch, lazily, limbs strung all over the place. "He left town." Her voice was harsh, yell dull and slurred. He made his way over to Elena, who's hair fell messily over her shoulders, strands of hair flying in every direction. She only had on a black tank top and some super tight skinny jeans. There were extremely dark circles under her eyes. He inspected her body for a moment, as he stood in front of her. Her eyes were half closed out of boredom, and to be honest, she looked high. But he could tell she'd just consumed too much alcohol that a girl her age should. Damon didn't have to worry about that, what with his head body, but alcohol poisoning was not the way he'd want Elena to go. Damon saw his bottle of whiskey in her hand, only a quarter of the bottle was left, while that bottle had never been opened. _

"_You, my friend, are wasted. With my alcohol." Damon took the bottle from her. "What's with you and your boyfriend, and taking my alcohol this past week?" Damon raised an eyebrow._

_Elena mumbled something, and even though she knew Damon heard, he said, "What?"_

"_Ex-boyfriend." She raised her voice to a barely yell. _

"_What happened?" He asked curiously. _

"_He thinks I cheated on him." She stated, plain and simple. Damon sat down on the couch beside her._

"_Did you?" _

"_Nope. But I told him I did." She said, closing her eyes frequently. It seems someone hadn't slept at all last night._

"_And why would you do such a thing?" Damon was genuinely intrigued._

"_He wouldn't let me go." She stood then, making her way over to the CD player. "It was time to let me go, Damon." She said, turning on the player, full volume. Then, without any more words, she started to dance. Damon knew Elena was a fun drunk, but this dancing…it wasn't drunk Elena. This Elena swayed her hips in every which direction, dancing slowly to the strange, medium paced music. He watched her like a hawk, monitoring her every move. Once in a while she'd look up at him to see to it that he was having a fun time. And Damon wasn't going to lie, she was the most beautiful, strange creature he'd ever met, and he loved that. He loved her. Her fire, her intensity, the way she walked and talked, the way she loved, the way she hated, he loved everything about this woman. He was absolutely crazy about her. He hadn't noticed, but Elena had made her way closer to him, so she was just in front of him. _

"_Dance with me." She beckoned, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her, so that their chests were pressed closely together. The music continued, and she'd managed to turn her self around, grinding gently against Damon. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, and hers hung back over her shoulders, to behind his head. They moved slowly, but meaningfully, until he finally stopped moving, and twirled her into him and he changed their inappropriate dancing to slow dancing. _

"_Who did you cheat with?" He asked. She didn't even look up at him, and in a matter of seconds, she had him pressed up against the wall. He turned the tables so that she was against the wall, and his hands were on either side of her head. She pressed into him roughly, her lips trailing up her neck, and up to his lips. They finally met with a spark, and Damon pushed her harder up against the wall, his want clearly present. Her hands trailed their way down to the button on his jeans, but he caught them. _

"_No." _

"_But his is what you want." She stated, looking up at his eyes._

"_Not this Elena. Not desperate, drunk, broken-hearted Elena." He said, moving away from her instantly. _

_Elena understood, grabbing her leather jacket that she had tossed onto the couch. The last word she said before leaving the boarding house, was "You."_

Damon looked through the baby book like it was this bizarre invention.

"Is this thing trying to tell me what to name my son-"

"Or daughter" Elena imputed.

"because I will name him-"

"Or her"

"Whatever name I please." His sentence flowed perfectly, as if he ignored all attempts Elena had at bringing Damon out of his strange theory that all Salvatore men had boys first.

"His name should be Damon." Damon stated. "Good, strong name. The first son should always be named after his father." Damon said.

"But we don't live in the 1800's. and you weren't named after your father." Elena said, flipping over onto her side to face Damon in their bed.

"Maybe I have a long lost older vampire brother that no one knows about."

"We're not naming our kid Damon."

"Then what do you suggest?" He inquired.

"Well, for a girl I've always liked Elizabeth, and for a boy, Charles. Short form Chuck."

"Geez, woman. Do you want our child to get beat up everyday?" Damon asked. Elena flipped over to turn off the lights.

"Maybe we'll think of names when you're not so cranky." Elena said, closing her eyes and tuning out Damon's annoyed response.


	4. Conception

Well, that was fast. I have so much time on my hands as i'm waiting for the re-airing of "The Descent" to come on. Uhm, this chapter was basically how Elena got knocked up. More to come about dating, how they broke the news to Jenna, how Damon proposed and the wedding/honeymoon. it's should be good; stay tuuned and review !

**( uhhm, so how amazing was Ian Somerhalder last night? man, can he cry or what.)**

Elena ignored the constant buzzing from the bedside table. Damon's cell phone had been going off for the last hour, but she was too tired to tell him to shut it up.

"Hello." Damon grumbled quietly. There was a voice on the other side of the line, and Damon sighed. "No. No, I'm on my way." Elena turned over to look at Damon, who's blue eyes had dark rings under them, and who was constantly rubbing his face. He looked irritated and annoyed at whatever was going on. "Yep, of course, Liz. See you soon." With that, he closed his phone and got out of bed.

"What's up?" Elena asked, rubbing her inflated stomach.

"Uh, just a vampire problem." He said quickly, standing up with a bare chest, in only his boxers. She smiled to herself as he crossed the room to put some pants and a black t-shirt on. She wondered everyday how she'd ended up with such a gorgeous creature in her bed. "Nothing to worry about, babe. I'll be back before dawn." Elena looked at the alarm clock beside her. It read 3:00 in the morning. He'd better be back before dawn. Damon made his way over to her and kissed her forehead, he then kissed her exposed stomach, then back to her lips.

"Love you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Love you, too." He said, covering her with the blanket then leaving her alone.

* * *

"_Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me." Elena stated it as if it were a well known fact. She leaned her head against the cold, passenger side window._

"_I don't hate you." Damon said, "On the contrary, I actually like you, which is strange because I don't usually like people." Damon shrugged. "Not even Stefan." Elena shuddered slightly at his name. It had been a week since Stefan left Mystic Falls, and Damon was already her first call when she was drunk and alone. She'd been at this big bash at the grill, and Elena had worn the shortest little red dress she could find and got some older men to buy drinks for her, Caroline and Bonnie. The two had already left but Elena stated she was not done yet. Damon had just rescued her from two old creepy men offering to take her home. "You know what I don't get Elena?" Damon asked, looking over at her drunken, slutty dressed form. _

"_What's that?" _

"_Why you told Stefan you cheated on him." Damon said. Elena adjusted her position to sit upright beside Damon in her seat. _

"_It wasn't going anywhere." She whispered, well aware that Damon could hear perfectly._

"_Why didn't you just end it?" _

"_Damon. I don't know." Elena said, looking at him. "I really don't know. I wasn't thinking. Can we not talk about this, and can you just take me home?" She said, watching Damon nod, and then she slumped back into her seat. _

_Elena go out of the car, stumbling, and tripping, and Damon was there in a flash to hold her up. She leaned against him until her legs wobbled and gave out. He picked her up with ease and raced up to her room to set her on her bed. _

"_Easy now." He set her against her pillow and he moved away. But, with a hard tug of his hand, she pulled him into her. He fell on top of her, catching himself with his hands on either side of her head. "What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled._

_She leaned up, her eyes half closed as she pushed her lips into his, and he dropped his weight on top of her, pressing into her further. He kissed her back hungrily, running his tongue on her bottom lip, already tasting the alcohol before she allowed entrance. She pulled off his top, fumbling with the button on his jeans. "Elena…" He groaned warningly at her, but she continued to kiss him, nodding quickly. She quickly pulled down his pants, as he wiggled her out of her little red dress. She was clad in black lacy bra and underwear, and her red lipstick was now plastered all over him. He planted kisses down her neck and between her breasts and down her stomach to the start of her panties. He looked up for reassurance and she nodded once more. _

_In the morning, she was surprised to see that Damon was still beside her. She'd always thought that if they actually did it, he'd be gone by the morning. Not that she ever thought about doing the deed with Damon. His arm was wrapped around her bare stomach, and she smiled at is beautiful form. They looked perfect together, and as much as he irritated her, they sort of looked perfect all naked and tangled together. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. His eyelashes were dark and long, his lips pursed and pink. His eyebrows scrunched together in a cute sleeping from. One blue eye opened, then both, to look at her. _

_Elena frowned as she finally felt the rush of her massive hangover. "Ow." She gripped her head, and Damon smirked. _

"_That'll teach you not to consume so much alcohol." He said, rubbing her stomach, then getting up to get her Advil and some water._

_She swallowed the pill and finished off the water, looking up at Damon who had already gotten his pants back on. He looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow. "What just happened?" Damon said, pointing to just above her to motion about last night. Elena looked as if she was thinking this through hard. _

"_We had sex." Elena pointed out. And Damon nodded._

"_I know, I was there." Damon said. This was all too awkward for the both of them, and Damon Salvatore did not do awkward. They just sort of looked at each other for a minute or two. "I'm just gonna…" Damon pointed to the window._

"_Yeah, I'll ah, call you later." She said, watching as Damon found his shirt and leather jacket and hopped out the window. _

"_Oh boy." Elena said, gripping the blanket to her chest._

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Jeremy?" Damon asked, signing a release paper. Sheriff Forbes opened the cell door of the Police Station so Jeremy Gilbert could walk out. "Thank you, Liz. I'll see to it that Jeremy will never be pulled in again." Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm and towed him out of he station. "Jeremy why in the world were you drinking in front of cops?" Damon brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. "Elena will kill you and I if she ever finds out about this."

"And she won't." Jeremy said, ripping his arm out of Damon's hand.

"And it won't ever happen again." Damon threatened, pushing Jeremy to the passenger side door.

"Man, you are so whipped if you're actually scared of my sister." Jeremy stated, leaning against the window.

"Shut your drunk ass up, little Gilbert, or I will tell Elena." That shut Jeremy right up because he knew when Damon says he'd do something, he'll do it.


	5. Dropping The Bomb

**Hey guys. thanks for the reviews. this chapter has double the flashback. hope you like itt. ( AND WE MEET JENNA AND RIC! )**

**R&R. **

* * *

Elena stared at her husband in frustration. He was lying on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"Damon?" Elena's voice with filled with irritation. "Get your ass off the couch, Damon. I need help moving shit." Elena said.

"No." Damon said, sitting up slightly to drink some more, then getting up and walking passed her and into the kitchen, but not without hitting Elena's ass on the way.

"Damon, come on, I need help." Elena said, following him to the fridge, where he removed a blood bag and poured it into a cup, adding some alcohol to it. "You could move everything in a matter of seconds, I can't even lift a box without hurting my stomach, she motioned to her enlarged belly that was exposed by her black tank top. Damon turned to stare at her, his button up shirt opened widely, his hair tousled. Elena hadn't even bothered to ask him why he was drunk during the afternoon, thinking it was best to let him do what he did best. Drink and sleep. Among other…things.

"But, where's the fun in not watching you struggle?" He asked, cornering her between two counters and pushing her back into the cupboard behind her. He was so close she could smell bourbon and iron on his lips. She pressed her hands against his rock hard abs.

"You are an asshole. Have I ever told you that? You're a jack ass, and an ass hat, and a lazy ass vampire. You're just as ass all around."

"Why are all these words extremely familiar? Oh right, my wife uses verbal abuse to seduce me!" Damon yelled, just as a confused and disgusted Caroline walked into the boarding house. Damon turned immediately as she entered the kitchen. "Why are you in my house? Go away." He said stubbornly.

Caroline completely ignored Damon and looked at Elena. "Hey."

"Hey." Elena said, but not before pushing Damon roughly to the side as she went to go greet her friend. "My husbands being useless, wanna help me get some baby stuff upstairs?" She asked, and Caroline nodded as the girls made their way to the parlor.

"Yeah, well… You're pregnant!" Damon yelled after them in ignorance.

* * *

"_Elena damn Gilbert. What the hell are you thinking?" Bonnie asked, one eye brow quirked. _

"_I'm not. That's the point. I don't think with Damon, it's effortless." Elena said. Bonnie only gave the most disapproving look she could conjure up. _

"_Damon doesn't think either, then he kills people!" Bonnie almost yelled. _

"_Not any more, Bonnie. He doesn't kill people anymore." Elena replied, getting off her bed and tying her hair in a high ponytail out of frustration. "Bonnie, you're my best friend, and I know you hate Damon more then anyone in this world, but you've got to be happy for me because this is the first time I've been happy after Stefan." She waved her arms as she spoke, pacing her room quickly. "I've been in a rut since Stefan left, and Damon's taken me out of that." _

"_By alcohol and sex, Elena!" Bonnie yelled, running her hand across her forehead in irritation._

"_You know, Caroline was much more happy for me then you are." Elena said._

"_Because Caroline is a stupid, dim-witted vampire cheerleader!" Bonnie raised her voice again and Elena mouth fell agape. _

"_Bonnie, get out of my house." Elena said, standing completely still, her face filled with rage. Bonnie stood up with no hesitation, and ran out of Elena's room and left the house with the slam of the door. Elena sucked in a breath, sitting straight up on her bed._

"_You didn't have to do that." Damon appeared behind her lying across her bed in a lounging manner. _

"_It wasn't just for you." Elena stared forward at the mirror in front of her bed. Damon looked at her through the mirror, rubbing her arms in a comforting way. Then he stopped. _

"_So, can we have sex now?" Damon smirked suggestively. Elena hit his arm, pushing him off the bed. _

"_You're an ass." Elena said, getting up and going downstairs. Damon smiled, getting up and following her._

"_I know." _

* * *

"Are you still drunk?" Elena asked, just after Caroline left some time later.

"Uh, let me check." Damon said, walking towards her and kissing her hard for a matter of seconds. "Nope. We're good." He said as he pulled away. Elena laughed and buttoned up his shirt.

"Good. 'Cause we're going to visit Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric." She smiled, slapping his face softly and dragging a whining Damon out to the car.

The ride there was filled with complaints in every which way. Damon was too tired, Damon was still drunk, Damon felt sick, Damon was hungry. Over all, Damon made every excuse to flee from the scene. Even after attempted seduction, Elena never swayed from their visit to Jenna and Ric. Damon even threatened to bite Jenna. After many hits from Elena, she dragged him out of the car, and into 2104 Maple Street, Jenna's house. It was soon after Elena had become pregnant that Jenna and Alaric had gotten married. It was a spontaneous, but romantic and sweet, and Elena did her best to wait until Jenna came back from the honeymoon to drop the bomb on her aunt and new uncle.

_

* * *

_

Elena held Damon's hand very tightly as she walked up the steps to her home.

"_I still think you should tell her." She whispered, holding even tighter onto him. _

"_Ouch. Watch it, your cutting off all my circulation." He sputtered, withdrawing his hand quickly. _

"_You don't have any circulation." Elena stated, grabbing his hand again as they walked closer to the house._

"_Well… It pinches." He said, frowning. "And no, Jenna already hates me enough for that time we got caught making out on her kitchen counter, on my dropping the news in on cheery old Aunt Jenna. "I had to endure enough pain when we told her we started dating."_

"_She was concerned that you were too old for me." Elena said reasonably._

"_When I died, I was 24, in my time, 24 and 18 were not that much of a stretch. But now a days you date a girl two years younger then you and the parents go insane." Damon sputtered. _

"_Well we don't live in the 1800's anymore. Right now, you'd be considered a great great great great great and more greats grandpa. That's creepy and illegal, I don't know why I still keep you around." Elena said, opening the front door. _

"_Duh, my killer bod and this sexy face." He pointed to himself just as they stepped through the door._

"_Jenna! Alaric?" Elena called, and the two came rushing in from the kitchen to greet their niece and her boyfriend. _

"_Grandpa." Elena muttered under her breath, so only Damon could hear, and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her butt extremely hard. "Hey!' she greeted her aunt and uncle. She hugged them both, and they moved the gathering into the kitchen, the three of them sitting down as Jenna sped around the kitchen placing food on the table. She finally joined them, and Elena tried to think of ways to incorporate their new pregnancy into the conversation without butchering the hell out of it. _

"_So, how was the honeymoon?" Damon asked, as soon as Jenna had poured him a glass of wine. He took hold of it, knowing he'd be needing a lot to get them through the night. _

"_It was amazing. We went horse back riding on the beach, and went to a really nice restaurant. The Caribbean was just amazing." Jenna said in her very excited voice._

"_No run in with pirates were there?" Elena asked jokingly, and Alaric smiled._

"_I've spoken enough about our honeymoon to all of Mystic Falls residents by now. How are things with you guys?" Alaric asked, looking over at Damon, who smiled back at him. _

"_Terrific." Damon said. _

"_Awesome. Things have been great." Elena said, although the little baby growing inside her stomach, was not what she would classify as great at this time in their relationship. Sure, Elena always wanted kids, but she did not want to get knocked up when she was 18. _

"_Actually, there's been something Elena's been meaning to tell you guys." Damon prodded. It was now or never. _

"_Uh yeah. I don't exactly know how to word this, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Jenna nodded in anticipation, and Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Damon knocked me up." _

_Damon's eyes widened as he turned to look at his girlfriend. Jenna spit out her wine, and Ric's mouth fell open in awe. Everything was silent, until finally Jenna started to cough a little. _

"_What?" she demanded. "This better not be one of your stupid jokes, Damon, because this s not funny." Jenna turned a pointing finger at him as she stood, and Damon lifted his hands in defense. _

"_Jenna." Elena said quietly. All the attention turned to her. "It's not a joke. I'm pregnant." She whispered. _

"_But…" Alaric began to protest. _

"_I don't know how…" Damon cut off Alaric's implied mention of the no procreation deal. _

_Jenna raised her eyebrows but didn't question that. "Well, we will deal with this appropriately." Jenna had always been a chill aunt, but Elena half expected her to start hitting Damon an immense amount of times. "I'll help. You know that."_

_Damon looked to Elena and rubbed her knee comfortingly. She looked up at him with those doe eyes that he could stare into for eternity, and Damon knew then that this was exactly where he wanted to be._


	6. The Beach

**hellllo; quick update. stayy tuned. **

**reviewsss are loved. **

* * *

Elena rubbed her hands together, clapping once. Caroline looked up at her, hair extremely white, eyes bright blue. Damon sat beside her, lounging really, his dark appeal contrasting against Caroline's bright and snowy look. On the other side of Caroline, sat Alaric, who looked extremely bored and terribly exhausted from whatever him and Damon had been up to. And lastly, Jenna walked in from the kitchen and took a seat, cross legged, beside Damon.

"We're all here?" Caroline asked, looked between the four of them. Elena nodded, and Caroline stood up beside her. "Okay, here's the thing. Elena and I have been thinking. Since this is our last few weeks with a sane and not motherly Elena, I've decided to throw a really massive party."

"Caroline…" Damon groaned, turning over in his spot on the couch. Alaric rolled his eyes and Jenna only looked excited.

"Shut up, Damon, you're coming." Caroline intervened the immense amount of complaints coming from Damon. "And it's at your house, so you really have no place to go."

Elena tuned Damon out quickly. "So, we need your help because the majority of Mystic Falls will be attending." She said.

"What's the occasion?" Jenna asked. Jenna was sort of the ultimate party planner. Her and Caroline together could build a party from the ground up.

"No occasion. Just a summer party." Elena stated, shrugging.

"With a theme. Black Tie Event." Caroline cut in. Elena was fond of the idea. She loved parties like these and Damon only endure them because after he usually got lucky for even attending. But now that Elena was pregnant, Damon did not want to give two cents in.

"When's the party?" Alaric asked, still seemingly bored.

"Friday."

"Friday?" Damon stood. "How are we supposed to put a party together by Friday?" He asked, and he was somewhat right. It was already Wednesday and they had to get everything in line.

"Quickly." Caroline suggested, grabbing Damon's arm and dragging him out of the room to help her get some invitations ready. Elena could already hear him arguing with her.

_

* * *

_

Elena swayed lightly in the breeze. There was a vast amount of nothingness before her. Open waters, and only in the distance could you see a few boats circling the sea. Her dress flowed out just before her knees in a pretty off- white color.

"_I wish we could stay here forever." She said, spinning to look at Damon, who was standing and watching her with a smile on his face. _

"_We can." He said, moving towards her to capture her waist, and she put her hands around his shoulder, swaying with the inaudible music. _

"_No we can't." She sighed, and although through the flow of her dress, no one could see it, the small bump in her stomach was there. "We're having a baby. We have to go home." She whispered over the waves. Her wavy hair blew lightly in the wind. _

"_This could be our home." Damon replied. They were miles out of Mystic Falls, and they'd come to a stop at a beach and cabin. It was secluded, just her and Damon and this was the happiest she'd ever been. Just spending time with her boyfriend made her thrilled. She leaned in to kiss him, shaking her head. His lips were cold and soft against hers, but she invited him closer, pulling his body against her to kiss him further. They parted briefly and he looked up to her eyes._

"_Marry me." He whispered. But she didn't answer. "I love you and I'd rather have a stake through my heart then live without you. So, marry me." He said, looking deep into her brown doe eyes. She smiled widely and kissed him. _

"_Yes. Yes. Yes." She said excitedly, kissing him hard on the lips, and he removed a box from his pocket, opening it for her. It looked much like his daylight ring. Lapis Lazuli, trimmed in a silver pattern. He drew her away and moved the ring up her finger, kissing the tip after doing so. She smiled and grabbed his hand, and they sat down in the sand together, watching the sun go down, and their time in this beautiful place fade. _

* * *

Elena looked at her husband with annoyed eyes, and he stared back. It was Thursday night and they still had a lot to do, like decorate the Salvatore boarding house, and pick music and such, but she sat there, across from Damon, staring. She finally blinked and he raised his hands as if this were a victory.

"I won." He smiled, grabbing Elena's arms and pulling her onto his lap. He rubbed her stomach and kissed her shoulder. "Daddy won." He spoke to the baby, waiting for the kick back. And it came. She laughed and looked up at Damon, happily. Even when he was a lazy jerk, he could treat her like the most loved person in the world.

"Daddy always beats mommy." He said to her stomach again and she shook her head.

"Daddy always says he wins when he really only has the word 'cheat' in his vocabulary." She said to her stomach, placing her hand over his on her belly.

"That is one game of poker you are never going to let me forget." He said, rolling her off of him so she'd lie down on the couch horizontally. He crawled on top of her slowly, kissing her belly and her neck on his way up to her lips. She smiled against his pale lips, kissing back.

One of his hands was around her waist, and the other was holding himself up beside her head. Her arms were strung over his shoulder, and her hair was splayed out around her. "I love you." She whispered, running her hands through his dark hair.

"Tomorrow, after your little party, I'm taking you out." He said, pressing his hand against her cheek, watching as she nuzzled into it.

"Deal." She said, kissing him again. She loved Damon's kisses. They were sweet, and meaningful and oozing with love. She didn't know how they'd gotten to this place. Where they were bursting with love for each other, but this was exactly where she wanted to be. In his arms, forever.

"_We're getting married." Damon said, grabbing Elena's hand. Jenna looked over at them, a smile forming on her face. She squealed excitedly, hugging her niece excitedly, grabbing her away from Damon. _

"_Congratulations!" She said, "Let me see the ring!' Jenna practically grabbed Elena's left hand to see the ring. _

_Jeremy patted Damon on the back. "Congrats man. Having a baby and getting married. The two things I would never associate with Damon Salvatore." Elena smiled looking back at her brother and fiancé. _

_Damon had already spoken to Alaric about marrying Elena, so all Ric did was smile and nod. _

"_It's beautiful." Jenna said, looking at the ring, then back to Damon. _

"_It's an old heirloom. I thought it needed someone to wear it." Damon said, looking at Elena, watching the happiness in her eyes erupt._

"You look dashing." Elena said, fixing Damon's black tie. He was all dressed up in his best suit, his hair looking less rugged and more in place. The Salvatore Mansion was filled with guests dressed in black and white. Damon looked at Elena, who stood at the top of the steps. Her dress was white, flowing over her enlarged stomach, a strapless fit with a sweetheart neckline, the dress coming down straight to three quarters down to her knee. Her hair was curled in long waves, her make up dark, her lips paled to match her skin tone. Damon was speechless. Elena was glowing. She walked down the steps, taking his hand.

"You look like a goddess."

"A fat pregnant goddess." Elena remarked, smiling and kissing his cheek. He only shook his head. "Come on. Let's go find Caroline." She whispered, dragging him to the library.

Caroline stood at the edge of the library talking to Tyler. Elena waved and Caroline smiled back, excusing herself from her conversation and making her way to Damon and Elena.

"Hi!" she smiled. She was wearing a short black dress that had lace sleeves that went all the way up to her neck.

"Care, you look amazing." Elena smiled. "This party is great." She said, rubbing Caroline's arm, watching as Caroline laughed and walked over to mingle with some other people.

"I so wish I could get drunk." Elena sighed.

"I can." Damon picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it immediately.

After the party was over, and everyone left, Damon tugged Elena outside to the car. "But, Damon, the house is a mess, let me clean up before we leave." She complained.

"Vampire Barbie is on it." Damon said, opening her side of the door, and helping her into her seat. "Relax, baby." He said, shutting the door and joining her in the car.

They arrived a few hours later. The beach was warm, and the sun was about to rise.

"Damon." She whispered, as soon as they stepped out of the car, and stepped onto the sand. He was beside her instantly.

"Let's spend a few days down here." He said, grabbing her hand. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."


	7. Weddings

**hello everyone; so heres the wedding. hope you liked the chapter, i know it's short. R&R**

**( credit to Avecia, if any of this story reflects upon theirs. )**

* * *

Elena looked across from her. The white sheets were ruffled all around her. She just stared, like her body couldn't move, like no words could be verbalized. She just looked at him. She'd managed to change Damon's entire personality without meaning to. Sure, she loved sweet, and kind and gentle Damon, but no one could resist a hot, bad ass jerk, and Elena cherished those moments with that Damon. He'd been staring back at her this entire time, while Elena hadn't noticed. For the past couple of days, Damon had taken her away from all the crazy baby talk and had given her a small chance at peace before her due date came. He'd been romantic and sweet and fully devoted to making her laugh and smile for the last two days. And now, he stared at her with those intense blue eyes that she could die in and still not care.

"I love you." She whispered from across the bed. He just got up from his spot on the bed. He was only wearing boxers, his chest was bare and his eyes glinted in the sun that streamed in from the open curtains.

"I totally know." He said, walking out of the room. _There's my Damon,_ she thought happily, rolling out of bed and putting her hand on her large belly.

"So, what are we doing today?" Elena asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. She wore one of Damon's black button up shirts, the buttons showing a hell of a lot of cleavage.

Damon looked over at her, handing her a glass of cold water. "Nothing." He said, and she quirked her eyebrow in interest. "Meaning we're going home." She sighed.

"Why? We just got here." She pressed her body against his her hands grabbing his waist. Her head rested against his chest comfortably. "I don't want to go."

"I know. But we have to get home." He said, kissing her head and moving away from her to go put on some pants. She followed him around the little cabin he'd bought when they got married.

"Why?" She said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Because, baby. We have to. What if that thing pops out of you early?" Damon suggested, picking up a shirt, but she'd moved to stand in front of him, and pull the shirt out of his hand before he could put it on. She grabbed the shirt and threw it on the floor. "I have to wear clothes one way or another." He said.

Elena shook her head briefly. "I won't be a month early, Damon." She said. And she couldn't exactly believe she was just one month away from having a baby. "Plus, you look so much better without clothes on." She said, kissing his lips once, then moving away from him.

He just shook his head at her, leaving the room again.

* * *

"_I do." She whispered, smiling lightly. Damon looked at her like he'd never looked at her before. With this love and intensity she'd never seen from him. He gave out almost like a sigh of relief, a breath that showed he was uneasy about this whole thing. She saw his flaw. _

_He was afraid of losing her. _

_The rest of the ceremony was a blur, Damon pulled Elena to himself in a passionate kiss and there was a little bit of clapping. Elena turned to look behind her. The beach was a little less windy today then usual. They were at their little spot, the cabin visible from their location by the water. Elena wore a flowy, lacy dress that reached past her ankles, blowing in the slight breeze. Damon was wearing a tux and white shirt, the tie loose on him, the shirt slightly unbuttoned. The minister was an old man, which meant he wanted the thing to be over as much as Damon did. He wanted to marry Elena but the process was sort of scary for him. He hated weddings, except for the open bar part. _

_The only people behind them were Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy and Caroline. Elena had gotten over the fact that her and Bonnie weren't going to be fixed, but she never thought her best friend wouldn't be at her wedding. Luckily, the new and improved chill Caroline had replaced Bonnie and filled in that gaping hole in her heart from where Bonnie used to be. Sure, she still loved Bonnie, but without her support in her relationship with Damon, they could never be friends. Caroline was her maid of honor, not Bonnie. Caroline was here for the pregnancy, Bonnie wasn't. Bonnie had moved out of town as soon as they finished high school, and Elena couldn't bother try to repair something like that. _

_Jeremy stood proud, looking at his sister with total admiration. Damon had asked him to be his best man and he'd accepted happily. Sister or not, Jeremy loved Elena, and they were siblings in both of their hearts. Jeremy had his arm around Caroline, who leaned into him smiling. Jenna and Alaric were holding hands, looking at the two. How two people could love each other so much was hard for Jenna to wrap her head around, but she'd figured she loved Alaric just as much as Elena did Damon. _

_Elena stood there, her hair down in a curly manner, much like Damon remembered from the remnants of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant night. Her make up was light, but her cheeks were rosy from her blushing. She took hold of Damon's hand, and they walked together back to their cabin. He opened the door, motioning her through. _

"_Mrs. Salvatore, your cabin awaits you." She smiled, pulling him inside of the cabin with her. _

* * *

The Salvatore boarding house looked almost as happy to see the two as Elena was to see the house. Little to none.

"Hello, house. I haven't missed you one bit." Elena greeted the house as if it were a human being.

"Oh hush." Damon said, walking past her, letting her close the door and walk straight to the fridge. "Fatty." Damon said, walking behind her and grabbing a blood bag.

"Vampire." She said, shutting the fridge in frustration.


	8. Jace and Hayley

**helloo friends. yeah, so i'm totally getting bored with this story, so this chapter is really short. i think i'm just going to make her have the baby in the next chapter or something. i encourage you to check out my other story; Summer Lovin' ; i think it's pretty rad, but i'd appreciate some more reviews, i love criticism and the whole lot. buttt, as boring as this chapter is, i appreciate you actually reading it. **

**love, murder. **

* * *

"No. Uh uh. We are not naming our child that." Elena protested, sitting on their bed.

"Come on, babe. We have to decide on a name." Damon said, taking off his shirt and pulling off his jeans.

"Really? You have awful taste in names. Remind me again why you impregnated me?" She asked, rubbing her bare belly. She was only wearing pajama shorts and a bright blue bra, her stomach was inflated. She and Damon always measured her bump every month, this time she was so big she couldn't even remember the number.

"You, had sex with me." He complained, sitting down next to her. Elena glared at him. "So what do you suggest we name him?"

"Her."

"Him or her." Damon corrected, after a little help from Elena.

"We went over this already."

"Well, I forget because that was like, a year ago." Damon said, and Elena knew vampires didn't have crazy memory or something, but she figured Damon would have at least remembered what she wanted to name their child.

Elena looked at the baby book on her night stand. "Damon, light bulb." She aid, smiling mysteriously.

"Enlighten me, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon smirked, climbing on top of her to kiss her belly.

"Jace. For your boy, Jace. For my girl, Hayley." Elena smiled, grabbing his hair as he kissed the crevice between her breasts.

"I like it." He whispered against her chest, his hot breath making her intake a large, sudden breath.

"You do?" She smiled, tilting her head back as he continued kissing her chest.

Damon growled, which she took as a yes. She wrapped her legs around his body as much as she could with her large belly, and he wrapped his arms just under her stomach. "You, are amazing, Damon Salvatore." She whispered, and his lips kissed their way up her neck to her lips, which he kissed passionately, then bit on her bottom lip.

"I know."

* * *

"_You are the most ignorant, fucking ass hole, I've ever fucking met." She yelled, throwing one of his tumblers at the fire place. "Ugh! You're so infuriating!" Damon stood quietly, watching her. Always watching her. "You don't get to choose how my life's going to end up, Damon Salvatore." She approached him her hair a curly mess of brown locks. She screamed, a frustrated scream, and began punching him continuously. She didn't stop punching him until she started to cry, and Elena Gilbert didn't cry if it wasn't necessary. She stopped, leaning stiffly against his chest, sobbing. He slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. _

"_I can't let you die, Elena." He whispered, and she wasn't scared of Klaus or Elijah anymore. All that mattered was that Damon was there and that he'd do anything possible to save her life. And although at this time, it sounded fairly impossible, Elena had faith in him. After all the changes Damon had gone through, she's finally been able to put all her trust and faith in Damon. Stefan was gone, Caroline was dealing with Tyler and Bonnie hated Elena and Damon. All she had was him, and she didn't intend on letting go. Sure, Jeremy was always there, but it's not like Elena ever wanted him involved in anything that had to do with the supernatural. That would just be a mess. _

"_How did are lives get so fucked up?" she asked, after a moment of crying into his chest and staining his gray v-neck with tears. _

"_My entire existence fucked your life up. I should be dead, vampires should not exist. If our lives were normal, you wouldn't be a doppelganger, and I would have died a hundred years and some odd years ago. I'm sorry we brought you into this. Me, Stefan, Katherine. I'm sorry about everything." Damon said, hugging her tightly. _

"_It's not your fault." She whispered. "I became the human sacrifice all on my own. I'd rather die, than watch as you and Stefan and Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie die." _

"_That's the problem. You dying for us isn't any better, Elena. Look, I know things have been rocky since Stefan left, and all this new stuff between us is weird, and you feel like your friends are abandoning you, but it's not true. We love you just as much as you love us. I…" Damon stopped to release her. "I love you, Elena, I hope you know that." She nodded, kissing him softly and tenderly on the lips. _

"_I love you too." She whispered. _


End file.
